


We Have Our Memories

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Haggar remembers an Altean girl, from 10,000 years ago. She remembers loving that girl.
-
Allura remembers a young Galran girl, from 10,000 years ago. She remembers that she loved that girl.





	

_"Princess Allura? Why did you call me out here?"_ _Haggar pouted, looking around at everything. The flowers, and sun and clouds. "I could be reading my books right now." She hadn't meant to say that part. Allura didn't seem to mind, though._

_Allura giggled and grabbed Haggar's hand, then smacked a dark pink flower into it. "This is for you!"_

_Haggar stared at the flower Allura had given her. There were thousands around her, just like this one. But Allura was a princess, even if she was a young child like Haggar. So she smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you Princess! I'll treasure it forever!"_

_Allura giggled some more and hugged Haggar. She pulled away with a bright smile. "Come to my room and play with me?" she asked. Haggar stared uncertainly at her. Allura put her hands under her chin and did a pout. "Pretty please with gumberries on top?"_

_Haggar would rather go back home and read some more. "Okay," she said instead._

_"Yay!" Allura grabbed Haggar's hand and pulled her towards her quarters. "What's your favorite kind of snacks? I can ask some people to make some!"_

_"What do you like?" Haggar asked._

_"I asked you first, silly!"_

_Haggar sighed. "I like gumberry tarts," she said. Allura beamed at her._

_"Those are so good! Coran makes the best ones too!"_

Haggar jolted when the creature they were experimenting on disintegrated. Immediately she turned her accusing gaze onto a new recruit. "I told you to stay focused!"

The recruit's arguments were immediately drowned out by their screams when Haggar and the other druids shot out electricity at them. Of course they would never accuse Haggar. She was Zarkon's favorite druid, and she used that status to her advantage more often than not. Especially in recent times, when she couldn't get that girl out of her mind...

"Bring in another one," she told one druid. She needed to get her mind far away from that past.

* * *

_"Oh, Haggar! Come in, come in!" Allura giggled and tugged her friend into her room. Haggar sat onto Allura's bed with no preamble. That was why Allura liked her. She had long since stopped calling her 'Princess' and titles seemed to mean nothing to her now._

_"I brought the book you wanted," Haggar said, holding it out. Allura took it and immediately laid down on her bed. Her feet propped on her pillows and her head in Haggar's lap. Haggar coughed slightly at the new position._

_She giggled as she read the book. "Do you know how this could have been so much better?" she asked. Haggar raised an eyebrow._

_"How?"_

_"If the princess had dated her little peasant friend! Instead of that boring old prince!" Allura stuck out her tongue playfully. Haggar did it back at her._

_"That would have been nice," Haggar said. "But she had to marry the prince. The peasant girl wasn't good enough."_

_Allura shook her head. "But she only liked the prince for his looks!" She flipped through and found one passage. "'Saria found me, sobbing in the cellar. She knew I didn't want to talk about it. She told me about her older brother. She told me-'"_

_"If I say that Saria and the princess were meant to be, will you drop the subject?" Haggar sighed, stroking Allura's hair. Allura sighed._

_"Let me reword this."_

_Allura took a deep breath. "'Haggar found me crying in my room. She always knew when I was sad. She gave me some gumberry tarts she'd stolen from the kitchen. She knew how to make me smile, and how to make me laugh. She-'"_

_"Allura."_

_Allura stopped reading. She closed her eyes, waiting to see what Haggar was going to say._

_"You're a princess."_

_"I don't care," she said._

_"You deserve better than me."_

_"There is no one better for me."_

_Haggar shook her head. "You could at least marry another princess. I'm sure your father-"_

_"I don't want a princess!" Allura shook her head, tears leaking from her closed eyes. They were probably getting on Haggar's dress. "I want you!"_

_"Allura..."_

_Allura sat up and looked Haggar in the eye. "Tell me you don't love me. Only then will I go and marry a princess. You're right, my father would understand. But I won't ask unless you tell me that you don't love me."_

_Haggar stared at her with wide eyes. "Is that the only thing?"_

_"That's the only thing."  
_

_Allura held her breath, waiting._

_Haggar stared at her lap. Ten ticks. Twenty. Thirty._

_She still hadn't said anything._

_Then... "Okay. I don't love you."_

_Allura felt like she was wearing a dress of ice. She froze. She couldn't stop Haggar from standing and walking out of her room. When the door slammed, a tear dropped from her eye and fell onto the book._

Allura shook her head and hit her forehead on the window. "Don't think of her," she said. "She's gone now, most likely." She took a shaking breath. "You never saw her after that. She left..."

"Princess?"

Allura jumped and turned to face Shiro, standing there uncertainly. "Yes? What is it?"

Shiro seemed worried for her. He stepped close, a shaking hand held out. "Are you okay? You were, uh, talking to yourself..."

She hesitated. "I'm fine. I was just... Thinking. About a girl I once knew."

He nodded. "You, uh, want to talk about it?"

"No. Thank you for offering, but no," she said. She wiped away the remaining tears, and forced a smile. "I have to forget her. She's gone, so I have to forget..."

She cut herself off with a shaking sob. Shiro came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

"It won't." She shook her head. "She... Our last conversation was  _terrible_ Shiro. Terrible."

Shiro sat down, and patted the space next to him. "I've got time."

She nodded hesitantly. She sat down slowly, and stared at her lap in silence for a moment. Then, she began. "I saw her first when I was very young. She was reading a book under a tree, and I was with my father and some servants, getting some items for a party..."

She went on and on. About how close she became with the girl. About how she fell in love with that girl. About how when it came time for her to choose a suitor, only one came to her mind... She told him about how when she told the girl how she felt, the girl rejected her. How she never saw the girl after that.

"I hadn't chosen a suitor yet when the Castle was attacked, and I was placed into a ten thousand year sleep. I... Don't think I could have chosen one." She shook her head slightly. "I miss her, Shiro."

"I'm so sorry, Princess," he said. He had listened intently the entire time. Allura was thankful for that, at least.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'll make it."

"Are you sure?"

Allura sighed deeply. "Yes. I am."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you got confused:
> 
> Haggar, at the beginning, was remembering a time shortly after they first met.
> 
> Allura was remembering the last time she ever saw Haggar.


End file.
